


Like Sunshine [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nothing at all like being with a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Sunshine [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/83186) by [thegrrrl2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/like-sunshine) | 5.76 MB | 10:04


End file.
